poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Free and Easy
Free and Easy 'is an upcoming song featured in ''Big World! Big Adventures!, performed by Peter Andre, who voices the character that sings it, Ace. Lyrics Original :Well I know you've taken on a plateful :So please, don't think that I'm ungrateful :You know I set my pride aside to let you take me on this ride :But I could not get used to being your caboose :Cause I still like to decide :Where goes, well, it's when :If I'm ever coming back again :What matters most to me is living life completely :Free, free and easy :(Free, and easy, lemon squeezy) :Free, free and easy :(Trying to keep it easy peasy!) :Free, free and easy :(Bright and breezy, one, two, three-zy!) :Free, free and easy :(Never sayin', pretty please-y!) :So I thank you for acting on the double :And also, for taking so much trouble! :By inviting me along, but to me this all feels wrong :It's like you're on my back and I can't get on track :Cause it's not where I belong! :Send me on the road again :Let me feel my tires spin :Give me freedom, that's a must, I'm gonna leave you in the dust! :Free, free and easy :(Free, and easy, lemon squeezy) :Free, free and easy :(Trying to keep it easy peasy!) :Free, free and easy :(Bright and breezy, one, two, three-zy!) :Free, free and easy :(Never sayin', pretty please-y!) :Give me my Independence Day, oh :No one in my face or in my way :When it's time for me to fly :Don't expect a long goodbye, no! :Cause I'm free, free and easy :(Free, and easy, lemon squeezy) :Free, free and easy :(Trying to keep it easy peasy!) :Free, free and easy :(Bright and breezy, one, two, three-zy!) :Free, free and easy :(Never sayin', pretty please-y!) :Free and easy in my soul :That's the only way I roll! : Jimmy Neutron's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Big World! Big Adventures! The Movie Version :'''Ace: Well I know you've taken on a plateful :Jet: So please, don't think that we're ungrateful :You know we set our pride aside to let you take us on this ride :Ace: 'But I could not get used to being your caboose :Cause I still like to decide :Where i go as well as when :If I'm ever coming back again :What matters most to me is living life completely :'Ace & Babylon Rogues: Free, free and easy :(Free, and easy, lemon squeezy) :Free, free and easy :(Trying to keep it easy peasy!) :Free, free and easy :(Bright and breezy, one, two, three-zy!) :Free, free and easy :(Never sayin', pretty please-y!) :Wave: So we thank you for acting on the double :And also, for taking so much trouble! :By inviting us along :Ace: but to me this all feels wrong :It's like you're on my back and I can't get on track :Cause it's not where I belong! :Send me on the road again :Let me feel my tires spin :Give me freedom, that's a must, I'm gonna leave you in the dust! :Ace & Babylon Rogues: Free, free and easy :(Free, and easy, lemon squeezy) :Free, free and easy :(Trying to keep it easy peasy!) :Free, free and easy :(Bright and breezy, one, two, three-zy!) :Free, free and easy :(Never sayin', pretty please-y!) :Jet: Give me my Independence Day, oh :Ace: No one in my face or in my way :When it's time for me to fly :Storm: Don't expect a long goodbye, no! :Ace & Babylon Rogues: Cause we're free, free and easy :(Free, and easy, lemon squeezy) :Free, free and easy :(Trying to keep it easy peasy!) :Free, free and easy :(Bright and breezy, one, two, three-zy!) :Free, free and easy :(Never sayin', pretty please-y!) :Free and easy in my soul :Ace: That's the only way we roll! : : Trivia Category:Thomas & Friends songs Category:Songs Category:Non-Disney Songs